custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Chicken Bond/BIRTHDAY!
Good day, kind sirs and dames of the wiki. I'm here to bring forth a small anouncement to your attention. Nothing major at all. Nothing significant. Merely that, its my birthday! Today!!!!!!!! Yes, it is truly the day I turn one year older in real life, and I am here to celebrate here on CBW. To do this, I present to you a collection of MOCs I have been making recently, three of which are characters which belong to other users, and most of which are Matoran. my Vortixx MOC was inspired by 's Racasix. So please do enjoy! Matoran Athleu This was inspired by a MOC called Athleu originally created by . File:Athleu1.JPG File:Athleu.2.JPG File:Athleu3.JPG File:Athleu4.JPG File:Athleu5.JPG File:Athleu6.JPG File:Athleu7.JPG File:Athleu8.JPG Pyrex This was inspired by a MOC called Pyrex originally created by . File:Pyrex1.JPG File:Pyrex2.JPG File:Pyrex3.JPG File:Pyrex4.JPG File:Pyrex6.JPG File:Pyrex7.JPG Inrye An eccentric Ta-Matoran who resided on Metru Metru, was transported to Mata Nui by the Toa Metru, and eventually joined in the repopulation of Metru Nui. An odd Matoran known for speaking in Treespeak. File:MetruMatoran1.JPG File:MetruMatoran2.JPG|Inrye after having his size decreased by a Matoran Pod File:MetruMatoran3.JPG File:MetruMatoran4.JPG File:MetruMatoran5.JPG File:MetruMatoran6.JPG File:MetruMatoran7.JPG File:MetruMatoran8.JPG|Inyre scavenging a Vahki head from a scrapheap Saran This was inspired by a MOC called Saran originally created by . File:Saren1.JPG File:Saren2.JPG File:Saren3.JPG File:Saren4.JPG File:Saren5.JPG File:Saren6.JPG File:Saren7.JPG Aretha This one, I have been contemplating on making for quite some time. For those of you who have been chatting with me on Mibbit, you will know that I have been deeply contemplating over making a Vortixx MOC myself, after being inspired by Matoro1’s Racasix. Well, I did in the end, and I tried particularly hard to get a very Vortixx feel with elements of Roodaka’s design, but not too dependent on her build. And for those who look closely, you will be able to know I’ve been lazy and stuck Millennium’s legs on her instead of build her a new set. Now, about Aretha herself. For those who have been up to date with the latest chapters of Evils Unbound, you will know that a Vortixx character named Aretha appears in Chapter Five, and her role is somewhat minor in the whole web of things. Now, with permission from the creator of her character, , I have made her MOC, and planned her a role in the future of my storyline. I hope you like her. File:Aretha1.JPG File:Aretha2.JPG File:Aretha3.JPG File:Aretha4.JPG File:Aretha5.JPG File:Aretha6.JPG File:Aretha7.JPG File:Aretha8.JPG File:Aretha9.JPG File:Aretha10.JPG File:Aretha11.JPG File:Aretha12.JPG File:Aretha13.JPG The Fez And this one is just posted here for some birthday fun! ‘Tis true! I got a fez, and I wanted to show how Mersery copes with its almighty power! This is here just for laughs! File:Fezery1.JPG File:Fezery2.JPG File:Fezery3.JPG File:Fezery4.JPG File:Fezery5.JPG Well, there are my birthday MOCs which I happily present to this fantastic wiki! I also got Bulk 3.0 as a present, and he’s not that bad! So w00t, YAY, and hoorayIts my birthday today! Leave your comments and replies in the space below! So I pull out a cake, and have so yummy chocolate cake! :D Category:Blog posts